


Fallaces sunt rerum species

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Civil War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Романова — закрытая книга в чужой обложке, идеальная лгунья без слабостей, каких Мёрдок никогда не встречал.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fallaces sunt rerum species - Внешний вид обманчив (лат.)
> 
> Вдохновлено песней Red - Lie to me и комиксным каноном.

Её сердцебиение Мэтт узнаёт ещё в коридоре — ровное, мерное, невозмутимое, будто в груди у этой женщины часовой механизм. Она появляется раз в три года, но неживой отлаженный ритм невозможно забыть.

Как и их первую встречу шесть лет назад, ещё до открытия конторы «Нельсон и Мёрдок». 

Будь проклят этот Николас Джей Фьюри, попросивший его «поднатаскать новую сотрудницу в вопросах права».

Будь проклят тот безумный месяц, который Фогги до сих пор вспоминает со смешками.

Она говорила, что работала моделью в Токио, и голос её был невинен, и в груди не грохотало, как обычно случается у лжецов. Она шептала, что любит его — и её пульс не учащался, но Мэтт ничего не мог с собой поделать. Голос разума молодого адвоката молчал.

Вслед за скрипом двери тонкие каблуки знакомо и кокетливо переступают порог кабинета. Мэтт круто разворачивает тяжёлое кресло и встречает её вежливой улыбкой.

«Ты любил её. Ты защищал её. Ты на ней чуть не женился, идиот», — ворчит память голосом Фогги.

— Мисс Романова, давненько вы не заглядывали в наши края. Вам нужна юридическая консультация или адвокат, как три года назад?

— Fallaces sunt rerum species, — мягкий голос с едва заметной табачной хрипотцой возвращает Мэтту бумерангом его же прощальную фразу. — Может быть, я просто соскучилась, Мэтт.

— Вы всю жизнь будете припоминать мне эти слова, мисс Романова? Неужели так задело?

Сердце у обоих бьётся ровно.

Романова переминается с ноги на ногу, шероховато и скользко оправляет пышные складки платья, чего-то выжидая. Мэтт переплетает пальцы, с вызовом «глядя» прямо на неё.

Если она сократит дистанцию, случится то же, что три года назад. Никакая обида, никакой обман их не сдержит.

И ещё это единственный известный Мэтту способ заставить машинно точное сердце Чёрной Вдовы дать сбой рядом с ним.

Виноватый вдох. Шелест длинных завитых волос по голым плечам и по гладкому шёлку. Лёгкий и невесомый запах невинного на вид, но смертельно ядовитого цветка — ландыша. Она всё ещё помнит, что Мэтт не любит тяжёлых ароматов, грубых тканей, коротких стрижек, и сейчас старается ему понравиться. Значит, что-то нужно. Значит, это провокация.

Первый шаг. Второй. Третий. 

Романова замирает у стола, как нерешительная школьница. Касается картонной папки, лежащей на краю, и почти бесшумно отодвигает её подальше. Присаживается на край стола и наклоняется ближе, будто хочет заглянуть в слепые глаза Мёрдока, дышит мятой и горьким кофе, пахнет эксклюзивной косметикой и шуршит шёлком, скромно прикрывая колени:

— Мэтт…

Сердце Мёрдока обгоняет сердце Романовой.

Он пытается не проиграть своё безнадёжное дело и в этот раз, поднимает руку, касаясь лица Романовой кончиками пальцев. На них остаётся плотная пыльца теней.

Воистину, высшая степень фальши — делать макияж для слепого. Романова — закрытая книга в чужой обложке, идеальная лгунья без слабостей, каких Мёрдок никогда не встречал. Он вспоминает, всё ещё пытаясь спастись, их расставание шесть лет назад: безупречный ровный пульс Романовой и собственный, неожиданно больной и рваный. Хочется убийственно вежливо назвать её хладнокровной сукой и отправить к Фогги, чтобы тот смог посмеяться не над другом, хочется подавить собственный грешный порыв — но с губ Мэтта слишком внезапно слетает предательское:

— Таша…

Его ладони ложатся на колени Наташи, забираются выше, шурша тонким шёлком платья, минуют узорные резинки чулок. Её сердце всё ещё стучит так, будто ничего не происходит, и Мэтт резко поднимается, обхватывая упругие бёдра и подсаживая Романову на стол. С него шумно слетают важные бумаги, барабанно гремят и гранёно перекатываются по полу рассыпанные карандаши. Таша оказывается так же близко, как шесть лет назад, как три года назад, и мягкая, лишь чуть припудренная щека касается небритой щеки Мэтта. Следующий выдох оказывается теплее, и Мёрдок одним движением широко раздвигает бёдра Наташи и плотно прижимается к ней всем телом, коротко вздрагивая. Она подаётся к нему в ответ, улавливает момент — и целует, хотя этого никак нельзя было делать, хотя для Мэтта Мёрдока куда строже заповеди «Не прелюбодействуй» своя собственная.

«Не целуй предавшую тебя».

Её пухлые, неуловимо несовершенные губы всё те же на вкус, и Мэтт уже почти уверен, что Таша — это мягкая помада, мятная жевательная резинка, кофе и летучий отголосок табачного дыма, если целовать её в губы, и ядовитый горький ландыш, если пробовать её тело. Почти ничего своего — в любой другой женщине больше настоящего. Вот только думать об этом не выходит, когда языки сплетаются бесстыдно и откровенно, а тонкое кружево трусиков шероховато трётся о молнию брюк. Мэтт не торопится, затягивая поцелуй, поглаживая чуткими пальцами гладкую кожу бёдер, и Таша нетерпеливо, на вдохе, прикусывает его губу. Не до крови, не до боли, совсем слегка, но поторапливая.

Она всегда боится, что кто-то их застанет врасплох — совершенно необъяснимо и впустую.

— Никто не войдёт? — Таша выдыхает ему в шею, сбрасывая с широких плеч идеально выглаженный пиджак.

Мэтт почти коварно посмеивается — и входит в неё указательным и средним пальцами, отодвинув кружевную полоску, сразу на всю длину. Глушит и без того негромкий, осторожный стон, плотнее и жарче целуя. Таша влажная, жадная, и гибкое тело извивается, когда пальцы быстро и точно скользят внутри, и непоколебимый пульс ускоряется с каждым движением Мёрдока. Её руки вцепляются в край стола.

— Трахни меня, - это его нелюбимый русский язык, но сейчас эти слова звучат, как музыка. Тихо и оглушающе.

Мэтту хочется думать, что он хоть в чём-то раскусил Ташу. Если у неё и есть доступная ему слабость, то вот она — быстрый, дерзкий, яркий секс. Они больше ни в чём не подходят друг другу, да и не подходили иногда, но трахается Наташа так же хорошо, как лжёт. Поэтому Мэтт бессовестно изводит её пальцами, двумя, тремя, пока остро отточенные ногти не начинают скрежетать по внутренней поверхности столешницы совсем яростно, громче сдавленных стонов, и ладонь не становится мокрой.

Это — её настоящий запах.

Сердце в Наташиной груди колотится, наращивая скорость. Дыхание сбивается. Кожа раскалена под прохладным ещё шёлком.

Будто бы у пылко влюблённой девушки.

Мэтт лёгким и тихим движением расстёгивает ремень, вытягивает его из брюк и отбрасывает ко всем чертям, чтобы не звенел и не отвлекал. Запах Наташи остаётся на дорогой брючной ткани, на её мельчайших рубчиках, въедаясь в волокно. Разомлевшие мягкие губы рассеянно целуют острый кадык Мэтта, бьющиеся жилки на шее, когда он, нарочно медленно проведя между раздвинутыми бёдрами Наташи напряжённой головкой члена, вдруг входит резко, полностью — и замирает.

Слишком много ощущений. Звуков. Воспоминаний.

Так много, что держаться становится почти невозможно, и кажется, что всё кончится в один момент, но...

Таша забрасывает галстук Мэтта ему на плечо, и её горячие, удивительно не влажные ладони задирают и мнут рубашку, громко и бесцеремонно. Жест из прошлого — как удар наотмашь по лицу, отрезвляет. Разве что тогда на правом боку не было чувствительного ещё шва.

Мэтт медлит всего два вдоха. Всё кажется искусной ложью — и приглушённые, будто специально для него, стоны, и стынущие отпечатки поцелуев на шее, и не затихшая ещё вибрация тела Таши, и оглушительное, частое, исступлённое сердцебиение.

Не её.

Или не для него.

— Мэтт?…

Острые ногти отрезвляюще впиваются в рёбра Мёрдока. Слабо тянет будничным железным запахом.

— Таша, — он припадает приоткрытыми губами к грубо выпирающему шраму под ключицей, медленно и ритмично толкаясь в неё. — Лгунья.

Три года назад здесь была солёная, терпкая рана, которая никак не переставала кровить, и это тоже был настоящий вкус Наташи.

Она почему-то смеётся, и Мэтт сметает со стола всё, что там осталось, и грохот похож на землетрясение. Он забрасывает длинные Наташины ноги себе на плечи, уложив её на столешницу, слушая, как по гладкому дереву рассыпаются растрёпанные локоны. Фогги говорил, что Романова — рыжая, и Мэтт представляет себе её очень яркой, гораздо ярче, чем в реальности. Как адское пламя. Её спина выгибается, и Мёрдок слышит это, чувствует это, ускоряется, и стоны Таши, кажется, вот-вот донесутся до финансистов-соседей.

Как и его собственное тяжёлое звучное дыхание.

Мэтт ещё пытается держаться, когда напрягшиеся точёные икры сжимают его шею до темноты в глазах, когда по телу Таши прокатывается чувственная и искренняя дрожь, но мимо двери, вплотную, задевая ручку, проскальзывает секретарша финансистов. Мёрдок стискивает ладонями тонкие щиколотки, не успевает ни наклониться для поцелуя, ни выдохнуть какую-нибудь глупость, о которой пожалеет — он кончает долго, почти изнурительно, опустив голову, выдыхая бессвязные хрипы. Его запах мажет платье Наташи — словно в отместку.

Их сердца колотятся в унисон слишком недолго.

Наташа садится на столе, поправляет оттянутые в сторону трусики, завидно быстро восстанавливая дыхание и пульс. Мэтт одевается сдержанно, неторопливо, будто в незапертый кабинет действительно никто не войдёт. Она соскальзывает со стола, и Мёрдок изо всех сил старается не слышать запах её мокрого насквозь белья, заправляя в брюки рубашку.

— Давай угадаю, — произносит он, вернув себе призрачное ощущение душевного равновесия. — Тебе нужен адвокат после нападения на короля Ваканды.

— Нет, — Романова приглаживает длинные волосы, и те тяжело падают на плечи. — Всё решили полюбовно.

— Твоему вечному приятелю Бартону и другим беглецам из Рафта нужна защита?

— Тоже нет. Теряешь сноровку, Мэттью Мёрдок.

— Неужели ты хочешь очень своевременно посоветоваться насчёт Соковианского соглашения?

— Поздновато.

Мэтт отходит к окну. Делает вид, что вслушивается в звуки улиц Адской Кухни, но сейчас молчат даже вечные тревожные сирены.

— Тогда зачем ты пришла?

Сердце Наташи вдруг пытается на пару секунд вырваться из груди, бьётся сильно — и правдиво.

— Есть один человек, — с расстановкой говорит она. — Ему нужна помощь. Сложный случай. Его обвиняют во множестве страшных дел, но он невиновен. Он...просто был оружием.

Мэтт вдруг смеётся. Коротко, едва ли не со всхлипом. Проводит пальцами по пыльным дребезжащим полоскам жалюзи. 

— Fallaces sunt rerum species, — произносит он и качает головой. — Хорошо, Таша.

«Значит, и ты умеешь быть настоящей».

И если в этот момент Мэтт Мёрдок чему-то и рад — то лишь тому, что Таша не могла слышать, как сердце Сорвиголовы пропустило несколько ударов.


End file.
